Paper drink containers are fabricated, in a filling machine, by unwinding a web-shaped packaging material from a roll or a reel continually, forming the material into a tube shape by longitudinal sealing, introducing drink contents, sealing the tube, and cutting the tube into individual containers. Before the web of the roll- or reel-shaped packaging material is used up, the next roll is supplied.
The forward packaging material and the backward packaging material are spliced. A paper-spliced portion which is spliced is disposed as a paper container including the paper spliced portion in the filling machine.
However, seal insufficiency is generated in the longitudinal seal corresponding to the paper-spliced portion and the part is broken.
An interruption of the continuous running of the web may thus be necessary. When the continuous running of filling machine is stopped, for a re-start, considerable time and cost are needed in re-setup of the packaging material and cleaning and sterilization.